


Angel Dust Is A Meme Lord

by feralveemo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bee Movie References, M/M, Memes, alastor is not amused, angel is a meme lord, hc that alastor needs glasses, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralveemo/pseuds/feralveemo
Summary: cursed fic that I wrote originally for splatoon a year ago, but edited for the Bois.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	Angel Dust Is A Meme Lord

Alastor is reading a book when he gets a text from Angel, who's in their bedroom watching a movie.

_ “I want to name our future daughter mayonnaise and shorten it to may. May isn't short for anything so nobody will ask for her full name, but she'll constantly live with the knowledge that she's named after a condiment” _ is what the text says. 

Alastor takes his glasses off and puts them and his book down, then screams “ANGEL WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR CHILD  **_MAYONNAISE!_ ** _ ” _

Alastor looks at his phone when he gets another text.  _ “According to all known laws _ _  
_ _ of aviation, there is no way a bee _ _  
_ _ should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get _ __  
_ its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care _ _  
_ __ what demons think is impossible…..”

“ANGEL STOP SENDING ME THAT STUPID SCRIPT!”


End file.
